Shades of Love
by IBiteBack
Summary: Joanna is a werewolf who has lost almost everyone she loves except her cousins.But when she meets the only person left of her family,has her blood and her eyes or so she think.can she trust someone she's never met and handel all this soulmate stuff too.
1. Chapter 1 The Unwelocome

Chapter 1

"And don't ever fall in love it to is against the law are you catching this Joanna it's important." Marie had informed us. I wasn't really paying attention but I caught that part and looked up and said "how can you help it….".Marie sighed she was a lamia – vampires who had been born that way-who had decided to come and visit. I don't really know why she liked me and my cousins so much. I was a werewolf we were usually classified as lower class, like we were dumber than all the rest of the night world people ,if we were so dumb then why did I get an exception to U.C Davis, and have an I.Q of 145 yea that's right 145. My cousins Jasmine and Rita were looking at her intently. Jasmine was a witch and Rita was a shape shifter. "Marie" Rita had said no emotion at all in her voice as she looked out the window "we've herd about this one thousand …. We know the rules". "Rita…Marie is our guest be polite" Jasmine said. Rita huffed under her breath "and a Redfern" and gave a grim smile. I yelled at her " We're all Redfrens Rita and just because we're not vampires mean's NOTHING" that's when I ran upstairs I couldn't hear anymore and plus I needed to get a shower. I started at the new school tomorrow.

"I won't do it" Julius said "you're crazy if you think I will" Julius and Jason were outside. "common man all you gotta do is say hi to one. You don't even have tell her your name man" Jason said. So why does he want me to do this "to the new girl" Julius

Said "yea just one of the new girls" he said " have your pick I called the blonde one though… I hear there all pretty but the blonde one is the only one I've seen." Julius thought he saw drool coming out of his mouth "Fine I'll talk to the new girl."


	2. Chapter 2 Trap

Chapter 2

Okay calm it's just a school. Yea it's just a school I told myself I saw a gather of people around the corner and herd a scream. O shit Marie don't tell me you thought now would be a good time for a snack. I broke out in a run to the crowd of people. To my surprise it wasn't Marie's prey screaming but four people were bringing her broken body on to the street..she'd been screaming in pain. A loud blood curdling scream came out then. I was thinking to myself how the hell did this happen?? there's only two things that could hurt a vampire: wood and fire. O my god Marie what happened" she whispered in my ear "Joanna someone knows we're here they set a trap" she'd screamed the last word. She rolled over and there was a huge gash in her back and located in the spine was a huge stake " O hell bloody hell ….Marie what are we going to do with you" I said. "I'm going to take her to the Hospital" a voice said to see fire haired Rita looking down on us and winked. Marie couldn't go to the hospital… hospitals did tests. I realized I was crying. "Oww stop that the salt hurts" Marie said. There Marie lie there in pain that couldn't imagine and she's trying to make me laugh. "O I'm sorry…. Hey Rita where's Jas at" "Oh I thought u knew". "Oh My God what happened to Marie" Jasmine yelled from the stair case "well we all know now" she all but run over the people surrounding us. "MOVE!" Jasmine started yelling "that's my cousin in there MOVE!!". "She's way to over protective of us" Rita muttered "I'm even older then her and she treats me like I'm four years old". I actually really appreciated the way Jasmine treated us. I never had a mom she died giving birth not to me but to my twin I can't remember him because as far back as I remember to my dad gave me to Jasmine and put my brother up for adoption Arteimis knows why…. I never even got to learn his name. I was told stories of my mysterious baby brother as a child and still this mysterious child had no name, but I grew up without him and as far as I knew it would always be that way, But Jas was the closest thing I ever had to a mom except Rita- who I always thought would make a good dad- and these girls we're like sisters to me and I would never let anyone or anything hurt them…. That's when I got vicious not a chance anybody would hurt Marie and get away with it. "let me find them Marie….I'll be home by dinner" I could feel my jaw and my nose start to grow and my wolf form wasn't going to hold much longer I forgot to wear my chain. "oh no you don't" Jas said "you march into that school and stay there till dismissal you here me" I wined, sometimes Jasmine did overdo it a little "yes ma'am" and I walked in to school. No not one man or woman in this town will go unsearched I said to myself "I will take blood till I find who did this" I said under my breath. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw a movement of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Chapter 3

"What the hell was that about" Julius said to himself " she said she'll take blood till…"he realized he should have stayed for the rest of the sentence.

Why didn't he stay for the rest of the sentence?

That girl though she changed from a sweet young girl to a vicious beast her nose it had become was completely different and it seemed as if that girl that told her to get inside was holding her from more then just finding out who hurt the one in the middle of the road.

"Man If just knew what was up with her" he whispered "wait she's one of the new girls isn't she" I think I know who I'll talk to later.

Later I realized there were only 7 night people in this school that was 4 more then in the last.

Poor Blaire I thought about what she'd looked but still tried so hard to stop me from crying and that's when the dismissal bell rang. Oh I need to run home, which I almost did till I realized that I brought the car to school today.

So I ran to my locker stuffed my books in and started for the car I was on the lower platform when I ran into a very handsome young man.

"Oh shit" I said I'd dropped my books everywhere "o my god sorry let me help you" "umm.. thanks" I looked up into the brown eyes that were wondering around my face when they caught mine there was a shock as if I knew him before now but of course I didn't I just got to this town yesterday.

"Oh hey you're the new kid right I'm Julius Martin and you are." "Ummm.. Joanna Redfren" and I think about to break every night world law there is!

"ummm… I need to get home but I'll talk to you later" I started to walk away "talk to you later" he said.

Oh my god he wants to see me –or talk to me- wow I never felt like this before I thought to myself. Could this be what it feels like to be in love … No of course not.. could it I rushed home burst through the door and said aloud for every one of the girls in the room to here and I said "Oh My God guys I think I'm in love".

Gasps we're the only thing said but they were enough.


	4. Chapter 4 Stealing My Heart

Chapter 4

There was a long moment of silence after my little "emotion explosion" as Rita likes to call them.

"So umm… that's my story of the day, how are you holding up Marie". "You think you're in love" Grimace from me.

"ummm… well technically he's I think he's my soul mate so I have to love him, so yea it's like against my will."

Long story short a soul mate is when you meet someone that you just like fall in love with it is just like falling unconditionally in love with someone as soon as you meet them.

They don't even have to be the right age, gender, for that matter they don't even have to be the same species as you.

And you're always taught that there a one in four million chance you'll ever meet them. I thought that would shut her up for a few minutes… but then again I'm always wrong.

"What the hell am I the only one who can't get a guy around here?"

I couldn't believe she was saying this because we always picked on her for being so beautiful.

Out of nowhere – or maybe it was that I just wasn't paying attention- she started yelling profanities, flailing her arms and legs around like a fish out of water,

and we all knew when Marie started to get going like this there's no stopping her, but we tried anyway.

"Marie I haven't found mine yet but I know I will someday and he'll be perfect for me" Rita said.

But now it was way too late to much had come out to quickly

"And hell Jasmine has that Jason kid she was talking about earlier…and you have this kid...who is this kid any way? Wait I don't want I may have the urge to kill him."

Jasmine hit Marie "Marie I told you not to say anything".

"What the hell Jas you found your soul mate and you didn't tell me….. Rita did you know".

Rita looked really shy "yea"

"AND YOU TOLD RITA ONE OF THE MOST UNRELIABLE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD….. no offense."

"None taken" Rita said.

"Joanna I didn't want to tell you because……" I cut off her mid sentence

"What's done is done so I don't even want to know why you didn't tell me".

"But" she said.

"LALALALALA I don't want to know."

But I did… I wanted know everything but I didn't want to make Jasmine feel bad which I probably would if she did.

"I'm starving I'm going out to hunt". "ouu can I come to I'm so hungry." Rita said

"Sure, why not the more the merrier" I said with a dismissive hand as I walked out the door.

"Be careful" Jas yelled. Another dismissive hand and the throwing of my sliver chain I'd kept in my hand when I walked in so I wouldn't kill Jasmine.

I wore a sliver chain so I wouldn't change in the middle of school- I get mad very easy- if I did or started to without taking my chain off I'd burn my skin it does even when I'm human but I got used to it so it only hurts a little.

I actually really would have rather had Jasmine or Marie come with me long because they could only pick up little pieces of my mind but as long as Rita hunted with me in wolf form she could read the whole thing and I could read all of hers as well, and my god does she pry.

"hey…hey.. hey O Joanna…hello…earth to Jo" I hated when she called me Jo

"Rita shut up".


	5. Chapter 5 Twins

Chapter 5

"Rita I said u could come but I didn't know you'd be this annoying" I said in my mind I knew she could hear me though.

"To bad your stuck with me now."

Go faster I yelled at myself she's fast but you're so much faster much faster

"hey I heard that "she said

"good for you. There's a lake up ahead let's get a drink" I said.

We looked at each other when we got there. We just took down two deer one for each of us.

I could see myself the way she saw me white fur blood stained and dirty as if I were a small child that had been rolling in the mud.

She looked almost exactly the same except her fur was brown now so no one could tell about the mud in her fur.

We both bent down as if we were bowing and drank. The cold water felt good. Then there was a sound of a small branch being cracked under something or someone's foot.

"Please tell me that was you" Rita said.

"No but do you hear that" there was someone panting and they weren't too far away either.

"Joanna"

"yeah"

"RUN" Rita yelled so loud it hurt my head.

We ran… we ran faster than we ever ran before and I heard a gunshot that I knew Rita it heard to and light running footsteps behind us.

" Oh crap Rita they have a gun"

" I know that I'm not deaf"

"Rita I'm so scared"

"don't be it will only slow you down".

Good advice I just concentrated in my running, and then another gunshot was fired this time it didn't miss.

"RITA…..Rita I've been hit

" too late she must have gone to a monkey or a cheetah to get there faster or something.

Pain swelled up in my leg.

Oh hell ….. Marie had been right someone knew we were here that we were, but why would they want us we had done nothing wrong.

I can understand someone wanting to shoot cousin Ash or maybe our like fifteenth cousin once removed Quinn what with their reputation with humans and Isis knows what else they've done in the past.

But us we were the good kind we obeyed by the laws of both human and night world – sometimes. There were…. Well…exceptions for both- what was so bad about us that someone would want to kill us.

My leg was starting to go human again… oh no please not this no this isn't fair I thought.

When I was a little girl I had gotten into the knife drawer and cut my hand on a silver knife. Isis knows why we had one. But whenever I phased my hand wouldn't phase with me I thought it was quite interesting until it started to get in the way of my running…but now my hand goes when I do.

Oh please Arteimis Goddess of the hunt please let my cousins or anyone except that thing that shot me find me.

There were four surprising things happened then. One someone did find me….Two it wasn't my cousins…. Three he looked like me in a young man form…four he knew my name.

"Oh are you Joanna" I nodded my large head "My names David" he said solemnly.

I forced a puzzled look across my face. He didn't have a gun so he couldn't of been the one who shot me.

"Joanna" I swear his eyes were wet "Joanna it's such a pretty name".

What the hell I did not see that coming did I know this man

"Joanna" he bent down and kept petting me and saying my name.

I was so close to biting this guy until he said the first words after the thousands of other times he'd said Joanna "Joanna I'm your brother".

My eyes widened at that and then I realized why he'd looked so much like me he's me twin brother my real life little brother. The one in all the stories the boy with no name. You have a name now my brother don't you.

David.

I put my head in his lap and cried big tears of a wolf and he sobbed short tears of a human boy.

We cried and we cried together we cried as twins as brother and sister as blood brother and sister, and we just sat there and cried for hours until he said.

"We should probably get you home and try to get your leg fixed."


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my chapters and especially for all the constructive criticism from **LovelessFighter007**. Enjoy .

Chapter 6

"Damn, damn, Oh my god that kills" I yelled as I phased.

Normally it's always the mouth first then the rest of the body.

"Hey can I…. Owwww borrow your shirt" I asked since clothes don't magically appear on a me when they like.

"Ha ha yea sure no problem" he pulled it off.

"Oh" we're the only words that could come out of my mouth.

He's your brothers don't be doing this to him or you I said to myself…. But he's built like a tank I replied to my common sense.

Ewww you disgust me it said to me.

" Are you okay" he said worried

"yea why"

"I don't know you just look like you're in pain"

oh but I am in pain- and I sicken myself for thinking like this but- pain for wanting to attack you and not in a bad way that I'd attack a deer if you know what I mean

"Oh well my leg really hurts" excuses my inner voice called I tried to block it out, not working.

"Yea I'd think it would" he said.

"So who are you staying with" he started looking around as if searching for something

"well that's kind of the problem I'm staying with our cousins" notice the our conscience "and they live about 6-8 miles from here."

"There's a house up the road not too far."

"What? How did you know that?"

"How do you think I got here" he said and laughed "I didn't walk here I have my car"

oh right he was probably looking for somewhere to spend the night –it was getting dark-and heard the gunshots and the howl came up and saw a huge wolf with one human leg.

I started to blush. Hold up wait did he say his car?

"Did you say have a car?"

"Yeah I wasn't going to walk everywhere today…. At least I didn't plan on it."

"Oh right."

"Anyway do you want to get up and I could carry you or do you think you're okay to walk" say you can walk… say you can walk… SAY YOU CAN WALK…. "Umm my leg really does hurt but if it would be too much trou …. Ahhh" I was off my feet before I could finish the sentence. And we we're running. I should've said I could walk.

"Ok I can see the car now"…a convertible

"you own a convertible?" I was asking lightly as if making every day conversation… not at all….my car was ruined old Chevy truck.

"Yea I came across some inheritances on my travels from foster home to foster home" he said lightly just shrugging it off.

"My friend Sarah lives here" he said when we got to the house "I also met her on my travels."

"Oh I see". He knocked on the door with his fist loudly "Sarah I know you're in there please open the door I found her… the girl I've been looking for" he looked at me apologetically.

"My sister" and we smiled at each other "but she's hurt Sarah I need you to open this door immediately."

The door opened and a girl stood there blond hair flowing down to her shoulders.

She was tall but I was taller- I was tall for 17 any way-she wore clothes that hugged her body but it was beautiful and probably no one else – except maybe Marie – could pull it off quite as she did.

"Hello David….oh my young lady are you alright, oh what am I thinking I'm so sorry of course you're not you have blood all over you" she said.

"David" now in a whisper "what's her name"

"Joanna" he didn't whisper.

"Oh well then Joanna please come in, my rooms a mess so you can stay in my brothers" she said in a cherry voice and a smile that didn't reach her eyes

"You probably know him…. No I'm pretty sure you do he hasn't shut up about a mysterious young girl named Joanna Redfern all day I had to kick him out and send him with Jason."

I stopped dead in the middle the huge house then and gulped "ummm….. What's your brother's name" I said quickly.

Oh crap please no. Please tell me his name isn't….

"Well it's Julius Martin of course" she said with a dismissive hand.

"Oh god" I said. Then everything went black.

I fainted.

That's chapter six thanks for reading hope you liked it please review. I love all criticism and comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

When I awoke David was sitting next to my bed and speaking with someone it wasn't Sarah whoever it was must have been a young man.

I opened my eyes and there was a bright light I turned away just to find David's eyes were leveling with mine.

Except they weren't David's , his were bluish gray like mine, these eyes were brown and sad as if worried that the apocalypse hit only one person he cared about and he looked like he would be lost if that one person was gone.

"Joanna" David's voice said from the chair beside the bed I was laying on.

"What is this an interrogation or maybe operating room or just some where you burn people's eyes out?" I said the light was to bright.

"The second guess is probably the closest" they brown eyes said "how does your leg feel?"

"Oh right….umm…It feels so much better but…."

"It helped that you were out cold before the operation but you might still have a scar" said David

"I can live with scars I have a few already" those brown eyes I thought.

I've seen those eyes somewhere where have I seen those eyes. Oh now I remember.

"I told you I'd talk to you I'd talk to you later" I said.

"Yeah but when you said that I never thought you'd be waking up from an operation" Julius said

"But I think you should stay the night just to make sure you'll be okay."

"I need someone to stay with me" I said in a quiet voice "Oh my god, Jasmine is going to be worried sick about me do you have a phone I could use"

I looked at him with scared eyes.

"Yes of course" he said/

"Right here" a chiming voice came from the hallway. Sarah came in the room phone in hand "here you go," she said holding the phone out to me I took it and started to dial the phone number I must have dialed about three thousand times.

"David can I see you for a second" she whispered on her way out the door.

David followed like a dog on a leash.

I figured she was one of those girls who could have guys wrapped around her tiny elegant fingers within four seconds of being with her.

"Hello" a worried voice answered the cell phone Jas always had with her.

"Jas it's me listen" of course she didn't.

"Joanna we've been looking for you everywhere where are you."

"that's what I'm trying to tell you Jasmine now shut up and listen" I knew what I sounded like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting her way, well I'd been through too much today to really care.

"You know the Martin house like our only neighbors for miles" I looked at Julius he seemed to be pleased with that.

"Yes."

"Well that's where I am" he also seemed to be very pleased with that.

He looked at me and I let my hair fall in front of my face like curtains of silky brown fabric.

"We'll be right there" Jasmine said.

"Jas did I tell who saved my life because Rita left me?"

"I heard that" I thought Rita said in the background.

I also herd a clap like thunder, no more like Jasmine slapping Rita across the face.

"No who was it" I heard Maries excited voice say.

Well you're in a better mood aren't you "wait… what… what happened to Jasmine."

"Ummm…. Let's just say she got distracted…. So who saved you?"

"Okay uhhh… well you'll have to come find out for yourself but listen I need to stay where I am so I don't open the cut" I said hair still In my face with just a slight little space to see that Julius was walking toward me.

"So why don't you come tomorrow" I said.

"Okay good idea I'll uhhh… let Jas know once she becomes less distracted" Marie said over the phone "toodooles" she said

" what are we in the sound of music..God." Dial tone. Someone was pushing back my curtains. "Hello in there."

"Hi."

"Why are you hiding from me?" he asked

"I'm not I just didn't think that you well….. would want to look at me" I said.

I let my hair fall back, he pushed it back again and this went on until I gave up.

"I'm not the prettiest girl you'll ever see…. Not like your sister that's for sure."

"I think you pretty."

"What?" I was puzzled.

You see I understood the whole soul mate principle pretty well… but none of the rules towards them said they had to think you're pretty.

"Yeah…I find your so different but yet so beautiful in your own way and …." He paused as if trying to find the right words "you don't love someone because their pretty you love them for who they are not what they act like but what you see when you look in their eyes."

Oh my god….yes you must be my soul mate your everything I've ever wanted…. You except me for who I am…. You except me period.

"One that is so cheesy but I think it's sweet. Two are you saying you love me" I said.

Shit what you go and do that for why didn't you just say thanks and get on with life.

Then he did something unexpected he leaned down and right into my ear whispered "and what if I did?"

I turned to look at him my eyes probably looking kind of funny and he looked at me right into my eyes and there it was again that spark except it still wasn't unpleasant…. Why this once it was so pleasant I thought I was going to cry.

"We'll just have to do something about that now won't we" I said,

And without an instance warning we were kissing. Oh my god if Jasmine saw this we'd be in crap.

But Jasmines not here is she said a little voice in the back of my head.

Good point I answered and I was in his arms and he kept holding me tighter and tighter.

That's when I realized I loved him and even if we weren't soul mates – which was a bonus- I would probably still love him. Even if it was against the law!


	8. Chapter 8

I've been planning to write this chapter for like a week now. I've just been so busy with school and other stuff. So now that I've updated everything I hope you enjoy. Remember I love reviews and criticisms they help with the story very much. Enjoy

Chapter 8

Julius Pov

"And I thought you were one of the good guys" she mumbled.

I pulled away "and what's that supposed to mean" I said.

"Well…."she began. Hair falling down in front of her face… again. "I've heard about you Julius Martin. Your star and captain of every sports team you're on your class president and you're single."

"And your point is" most girls would to kill to have a date with him let alone kiss him.

"And you're serious about" I cut her off then.

"Yes I know that guys like me tend not to be serious-about anything for that matter" now he was holding her hand

"But Joanna your different then everyone else at school your just …you…" he couldn't find the right words.

"I'm not what you think Julius and I don't think you know what you're getting into by doing this" she looked serious but under her hair her lips were in a straight line.

"Then tell me what I'm getting into" I said.

"I CAN'T" she yelled.

"I can't" now whispering "I can't…I can't"

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"Yes I think" she said between choked off sobs.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay" I said quietly

"No… no It won't not if anybody finds out." She whispered.

Joanna Pov

It won't Joanna you know it won't.

Your cousins know but still they won't tell but say Ash or Quinn or even worse Balise come down then for a surprise visit what will you do. They won't spare words to explain even if you are cousin's you'd be lucky if you could even get a few words with Thea.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" Julius said

"Yea I guess I should" I said.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day so It's probably a good idea there's things me and my cousins must discuss.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok yea the usual ya'll know what to do R&R…loving the comments and criticism. Thanks to **IceQueen ** and **Lovelessfighter09 .** yep and so that's just about it.

Ummm…. I'm listening to this how it feels by the veronicas just thought I'd put that out there. ;) alrighty then enjoy.

Chapter 9

Joanna pov

I knew I was dreaming because I've seen this picture hundred times over. I'd play it in my head over and over and never really understood it.

I wasn't always a werewolf, no of course not because then I would have no relation what so ever to the Redferns.

I used to be a witch as I child I would go out side and play in the woods.

And this is were the dream always began. I would walk through the woods using my little witchy powers to make the wind blow. Stupid girl I realize now how stupid to be blowing my scent around but then I was only about six or seven not thinking about a danger in the world.

Some damn werewolf pack just happened to be prowling around that night and caught my scent. I always see those wolf eyes staring from the darkness of the trees but I didn't then and I just kept dancing.

This was the worst part to watch.

I wanted to scream watch out but it seemed every time I opened my mouth it snapped shut. The largest wolf jumped from behind and the others cam from the sides surrounded with no where to run and no sliver. Young me couldn't do anything.

One went for the throat and some more went for my limbs by the time the tall man stepped out from behind the trees I was completely chewed up. And nearly torn to pieces the man dismissed the wolves from my near lifeless body.

Then the man made a small slit in his wrist. It disgusted me to hear my tiny body sniffing at the blood. It was even more disgusting to see instead of going for the blood on the mans wrist I went for his throat. But all he did was laugh as I sucked his life away. And then he pulled me away.

It takes three for a vampire but one for a wolf.

He got up. One of the now changed men went for my body. "No" the man said "leave her". And with that all of them left. I lay there convulsing until my own body could not move a muscle.

That's when I woke up wide eyed tear stained and said under my breath "no".

Julius pov

"no" she said under her breath as she awoke.

"Are you ok" I said. Then se looked at me wit wide eyes but they were different.

"oh shit" I said as I jumped out of the bed. Her eyes they were orangey green what the hell.

She blinked and they went back.

"what?" she asked and tilted her head.

"you're frigging eyes just changed from blue to orange"

"damn I knew this would happen" she said quietly.

"What would happen are you like possessed or something why did that just happen?" I asked.

"Okay you know early when I said you don't know what your getting into" I nodded still not getting it "and how I said there's a chance that this won't work" I nodded rapidly.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"because you probably do know what your getting into but you don' t believe in us or because you were told story's of what I am and have been told we don't exist" she closed her eyes grimly as if summoning up something she'd been trying to keep deep down.

"I'm not afraid of what you are- if you catch my drift- I'm afraid of what I am" she opened her eyes and they were the orangey color again.

"oh….." was the only word that would escape my mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading again loving criticism and reviews ( :


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.-** Ola. Me again but this is important. I don't think I'm going to go on with the story. OMG what no Elizabeth you can't cancel the story – yes that was me talking to myself- well I don't want to but there's a whole bunch of stuff happening right now that well I don't think I will have the time. Any who lets just say if I do continue the next chapter may take a while to update and then I will need many a comment so I think if you like Review because you love me like that. Any way on the story, ENJOY

**Chapter 10**

Joanna pov

This is the point where most people would run out of the room screaming- well they did in the horror movies- but he just stood there and stared it made me uncomfortable.

"Okay I can do a lot more than make my eyes change but I don't know if you'd want to see what those things are." I said quietly.

He just stood there silently watching me and once again it was too quiet. So I let my curtains of hair fall into my face. Now I made sure my eye color was normal. Now I realized why I can't be accepted in the human communities it wasn't who I was it was what I was, that inescapable felling of loneliness was because I was not human.

"Man has always feared what it can't understand!" shut up conscience.

"I guess I should ummm.. go then" I said as I stared to get up "owww…" damn sliver bullets and their painfulness.

"Don't go" a small voice spoke up

"what the…." I started but Julius finished "Hell!"

A little girl poked her head out from the closet door.

"Jessie… how… how long have you been in there" Julius said

"Since they brought the mistress of darkness in all passed out" Jessie whispered

"Wait what did you just call me" I asked

"The mistress of darkness.. that's what you are isn't it" she said

"Where have you herd that name" I said very slowly.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHATS HAPPENING HERE!" Julius said loudly.

" there was a man at school today" she spoke quietly and slowly as ever " he said if we see you we are to call you the mistress of darkness and tell you that he has finally cornered you to say ' I have you , and everyday I comes closer to calming you'".

"Ummmm…FIRST SOMEONE HAS TO EXPLAIN THE NAME" I could tell Julius lost his cool along time ago.

"it's what they called her" Jessie said

"Jessie, did the man who spoke to you today tell you his name" I went closer to the little girl and bent down.

She tilted her head to one side as if thinking, then she shook her head no "all he said was that he made you what you are".

"Joseph, ok Jessie you need to those are the bad guys I'm the good guy they will tell you whatever you want just so you will give up where I am…. But what you need to understand is that you can never do that okay because it could mean huge trouble for me and my family" Jessie nodded her head and I tilted my head towards Julius and give him the most pleading look I've ever tried to do.

"You're secrets safe with me" he nodded

"Thank you" I whispered

Then out of no where the little one gave me a hug. I just held my hands out for a second but the wrapped them around her. She was soft and warm and tiny and different.

"I don't know why but I have a good feeling about you" she said

"You still wanna know about my name…. you know 'the mistress of darkness'". I said technically meant for Julius but the little girl was the one who grabbed my hand pulled me over to the bed, did the same with Julius, jumped and his lap and put the full force of her little brown eyes on me.

God they looked so much alike.

"Yes please" she said.

I looked at Julius "ummm this is kinda like you know rated teen so I'm going to leave some stuff out"

His eyes popped "ummm…." He gluped " what do you mean

"you'll see" with that I went into story mode.

"Hypothetically.,. once I believe it was about 3 years ago there was a party at a club people were every where…. It was wild and for the wild only…."

Julius pov

Jessie was completely engulfed I Joanna's story of mythical creatures. Humans who could drink blood, humans who could shift shape, the ones that could cast spells and the ones who would turn into wolves.

Her eyes before the story had told me this is not hypothetical this is the really what's happening out there and you don't notice it.

"well there were the wolves of every continent around the world, women, men, children, some just as young as you Jessie" Joanna said "now not many of us realized how many people were there we really didn't care now let's say there's a girl named umm.,…"she was at a loss for a name.

"What about Jessie?" Jessie asked.

"Fine. Lets Jessie was once a witch who was changed into a werewolf, but she kept all of her powers and could still us them when ever she wanted" Jessie nodded and it hit my chin.

"oww be careful with that weapon" I nuggied her , she giggled and so did Joanna.

She had a cute giggle.

"right so go on" I said

" right so Jessie decides after awhile it's getting really boring around here and wants to leave" she started getting quieter which meant she was leaving something out soon " so she gets up and heads for the door and someone grabs her then a whole bunch of hands grab at her."

She comes to a complete stop which meant she was leaving something out here- she'd done this a few times by now-.

"so they lift her up into the air and she screams and yells and asks for them to put her down, when that didn't work she just used magic, and a big black circle spreads out around her but by the time it goes away and Jessie was dropped every person was on the floor dead" she stopped again.

"what happened?" the real Jessie asked

"I think that's enough for tonight it's almost 11:30 don't you have school tomorrow?" Joanna asked.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Jessie asked.

"Yes actually I do" but I can't go home yet" Joanna said.

"Oh" Jessie groaned.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow" Joanna said.

"Okay now you go into your own room me Joanna have things to discuss" I said

"You don't tell him the rest of the story till I get to hear it" Jessie said in her most authority type tone.

"I won't" Joanna gave me a meaningful look that said what the hell are you up to.

"Good night Joanna good night Julius" she said to us

"Good night" we both said back and with that Jessie was gone.

I went to the door to check if any one was there.

"Well since I slept all day I'm not that tired so you can sleep in here" she got up.

"Well you look fine and dandy how's your wound" I asked cautiously

"It's all good" she replied

"Okay then you won't mind if we do this right this time?"

"What right… Julius what the hell are you……" she mumbled the rest against my lips.

When we broke for air she said "oh that"

We laughed, and the kissed again.

"Love may break us but we will never fall apart" true that conscience true that.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Okay you know the drill Review and so on so forth 

Oh and I probably will make the rest; )


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Whatever I can't hold back I can't think about any thing else except writing. I got the 3rd book woooot , I understand if your all like "umm what is her problem I've had it for a long time" but like I'm pretty pumped yay. So yea about the last chapter whoever commented thanks a lot. but here we go again and this time I'm serious…..kind of … anyway unless you want me to cancel the story you must review and this time I'm going to leave a huge cliff hanger at the end so it makes it all that much worse, And February air is a awesome song and so it is bolded. I suggest you listen to it for it's complete awesomeness. lol you don't have to though it isn't necessary .

Love: ~Elizabeth~

**Chapter 11**

**Joanna's flashback:**

Rita and I were singing to **February air** and Jas was playing her drum kit she kept in the attic- for a motherly witch she was jamming like a pro.

~If you don't believe me,  
If you don't like my plans,  
You mustn't tell me,  
How I know your face like the back of my hands.  
We walk the city,  
I talk to you, understand  
So won't you tell me.  
How I know this place like the back of my hands.

My arms get cold,  
In February air.  
Please don't lose hold of me, out there.

And I know you're near me.  
I know you understand.  
Say that you're with me.  
Say you know my face like the back of your hands.

My arms get cold,  
In February air.  
Please don't lose hold of me out there.

My arms get cold,  
In February air.  
Please don't lose hold of me, out there……. ~

When we walked off the stage of Rita's grade 9 talent show we ran into a familiar face or faces I might say. Ash and Quinn were standing outside our school.

"ahh Jasmine, Rita and dear young Joanna." Quinn said.

"If it isn't Ash! Oh and um the goat". I gave Quinn a dirty look, no one calls me a dear and gets away with out an insult.

"What do you want" Rita spat at them.

"What makes you think we want something" Quinn said.

"Because that's the only reason you ever visit" Jasmine was quiet and calm but she really I don't think I was the only one who saw that that was going to leave her soon.

"ummm… you know what I think me and Joanna should take a walk and you to can all have a chat" Ash said.

I was like 9 or 10 maybe I really can't remember everything.

"Your not taking her any where" Rita growled and crouched in front of me.

"It's okay Rita" I said in a quiet voice fragile I forgot I could even talk like that now my voice was always protective or over reactive as Rita calls it "I trust him" I looked at Ash and he was so small like well I don't know I never knew he could look so young so fragile so sweet, he looked innocent and scared.

"She's only nine Ash your not going to do anything dumb are you" Rita criticized. So I was nine which meant he was 10 and so this was before he was stupid and began doing retarded things to humans and going to clubs all night.

" Ummm what?" Ash was being a smartass I guess.

"Never mind it's probably best if she does go with you" she said

"You know I do hate when you talk about me like I'm not even here" I said.

**Joanna Pov**

"Breath" Julius spoke quietly.

"Can't, Won't, don't want to" I said and grabbed him.

"Okay um I do need to sleep today as well that's another dilemma" ugggh spoil the good mood.

"Right would you like me to go home?" I asked.

"Umm well no umm well what it's up to you" he said.

"I don't care it's your house" I really didn't want to get in a fight just not now.

"umm well…_stay please" _he said

"okay then" I went and sat in the chair across the room.

"umm what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm waiting till you fall asleep so I can sneak out and get some clothes and come back" I said and I was completely serious, and he knew it.

"And how will you do that?" damn he asks a lot of questions.

"I will climb out your window" I said

"what about your leg?"

I pulled up the sweat pants that somehow appeared on me. Scar completely healed not even a scratch as if I'd never even be shot. That's new I thought silver was supposed to leave a scar.

"Oh wow" he said.

"Well then, go to sleep already" I said.

"Okay then" he closed his eyes.

**********

About two hours later I figured he had to be asleep and so I went over to the window undid the latches and jumped. As the air whooshed past me I was planning every move to land on my feet. One two three go and I stuck out my feet. Perfect landing as always and I ran

I was pleased with myself that I was smart enough to steal Julius's keys. And I ran as fast as I could it couldn't be that far oh well.

I got home and all I hear is "JOANNA,JOANNA, Joanna" Oh my goddess go away I don't have time.

"I just came home to get some clothes got to go" I said quickly.

I ran up the stairs grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans and a sweater "Joanna" Marie said quietly.

"What" I hissed

"I just want to know who saved you before you go" she asked. She was very good at guessing what I was going to do next.

"ummm… my brother David." I said

"You're brother? Oh umm just promise me you'll come home" she sounded sad.

"Yea whatever I promise" I said and jumped out that window too because I didn't want to talk to the other girls.

But before I could even get off the property guess who shows up but good old Ash "shit" I cursed under my breath.

"Hey Joanna what's up?" he asked.

Why does the world hate me so " not to much but actually I was just leaving" I said pleasantly even though I meant 'please get out of my way' .

"oh yea, well umm I'm staying in town for the week and I'm staying at this address" he passed me card with the address and phone number of an apartment me and my cousins thought of renting once.

"And I wanted to talk to you about some stuff" he looked really uncomfortable which was new for Ash.

"Okay then I'll talk to you later" and started running for the car "oh wait Ash!"

"YEA" he yelled down the hill.

"IF MY COUSINS ASK YOU DIDN'T SEE ME" I yelled back.

"UMMM…. KAY?" he was puzzled.

************

When I got back I had to climb back through the window which is always the hardest part, I jumped and clung for dear life I climbed from there out because jumping would be a seriously bad Idea.

Now when your climbing up a really big wall you have one goal get to a window it doesn't matter which window as long as you make it to one.

Bad mistake by me because when I did make it through the window it was the wrong one.

David's Room!

Next thing I know I've been clubbed over I don't know with what but everything's going blurry and dark.

The last thing I saw was a figure with completely black eyes nothing else just black.

A Dragon.

***********

**Marie's pov**

"HE'S WHAT" I yelled this can't be but…..

"ummm Joanna's brother is dead he was hit by a train or something I really didn't get the details" Ash was being a ass.

"Oh My Goddess" Jasmine said.

"Yea" ash was quiet.

"That's not possible" I said.

"Why not?" Rita asked.

"BECAUSE HER BROTHER IS THE ONE WHO SAVED HER OUT IN THE WOODS TODAY" I screamed.

Everyone just stared at me.

"Oh my goddess" jasmine said and clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Is that all you can ever say'' Rita looked on the verge of breaking into hysterics

"RITA THIS ISN"T THE TIME TO BE FUNNY JOANNA'S IN BIG TROUBLE!" funny really Rita's going into hysterics in about two minutes and I'm going to start balling my eyes out.

"But who could transform themselves to look like Joanna in a guys form" Jasmine said.

"A dragon" Ash whispered.

"A what ?" I said I couldn't believe how clam him and Jas were.

"I'll explain later but right now your cousins in serious trouble" He said.

There was only dead silence.


End file.
